Feelings Can Change
by JJcoolaid
Summary: When Timmy and his friends are in Freshman year, his feelings change for a certain girl but with other things getting in the way, will he be able to admit his feelings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feelings Can Change**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**"Why the hell is freshman year so difficult!" Timmy said to his friends. It was lunch time in Dimsdale High school. Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie, A.J and Chester were all sitting down in the cafeteria. Every lunchtime they always tried their best to stay away from the Cool Table which contained Chad, Trixie, Veronica and Tad.**

**"Because were not high priority especially since you broke up with Trixie Tang!" Chester exclaimed.**

**"I don't see why you broke up with her. She was your dream girl since, forever! How the hell did you break up with the most beautiful girl in Dimsdale. I couldn't grab a date at all!" Sanjay said, while eating a turkey salad.**

**"Just give Timmy some space, am sure he has a reason." Tootie said calming the group.**

**"look you guys, I know from how long ago I said that I loved but I guess that was just lust. She also was annoying and was too clingy she always had to show me off like I was her prize" Timmy said.**

**"Ok then. But you were a very lucky man to have her. A.J said. He had a look of jealousy on his face.**

**"So, whats going to happen if we stand in her way. Remember she can be a little sket sometimes when she is ready" Tootie stated. She frowned as she looked at the cool groups direction. Soon enough, she met the gaze of Trixie Tang. Trixie glared fire into her eyes.**

**"Umm..."**

**"What is it Tootie?" Timmy asked very concerned.**

**"Umm, nothing to worry about but has Trixie sent you guys glares since Timmy broke up with her?" she said to the group.**

**"Nope." they all said in unison.**

**"I wouldn't worry about it. She's just being herself "Chester said biting into his sandwich, which contained tuna and sweetcorn.**

**"Look you guys we better get to class in a minute." Sanjay said **

**"Yes, thank you dad!" Elmer said laughing, as he rolled his eyes, they all exited the cafeteria but didn't notice a pair of glaring eyes.**

* * *

**_Afterschool_**

**The gang were at Timmy's house after school, just chilling in the living room. Sanjay Elmer and A.J were playing the new video game that had Dimsdale at their feet to the video game shops, Chimpanzee War. Tootie and Timmy were sitting on the couch together, reading on Tootie's laptop of the popular kids gossip page. Timmy and Tootie had to make sure that the cool kids were going to make rumours about the gang. Timmy and Tootie were like the parents and hated to see the gang hurt or upset. In fact they were the same.**

**"What do you guys want to eat. There's Chinese or pizza. Maybe even Vietnamese I could order." Timmy asked the group**

**"Chinese!" the group said, in unison.**

**"Coming right up" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Timmy, when should we meet tomorrow? The park, gym, here or at the treehouse?" Elmer asked not keeping his eye off at his green Chimpanzee, which was winning by throwing dynamite at the other coloured Chimpanzees.**

**"Lets all just meet at the treehouse" A.J said.**

**"Cool!" they all said in unison once more.**

**Tootie's eyes widened as soon the laptop made a noise. She opened up the text:**

**THE TOP 5 GIRLS**

**1\. TRIXIE **

**2\. VERONICA**

**3\. BELLA**

**4\. CLAIRE**

**5\. TOOTIE**

**"OH MY GOD!" Tootie screamed in the house. All the guys jumped as tootie was hyperventilating on the couch.**

**"Whats wrong?!" Timmy asked eyes popping out.**

**"IM ON THE LIST!" She shouted.**

* * *

**PLEASE R &amp; R,. I WONT CONTINUE IF YOU DONT REVIEW. IM STILL NEW AT FANFICTION**

**JJcoolaid**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Feelings Can Change_**

**"NO WAY"**

**"ALL RIGHT"**

**"REALLY"**

**"WOW"**

**"You cannot be serious!" the gang said in unison.**

**"I AM!" Tootie exclaimed. But she frowned a moment afterwards.**

**"Whats wrong, aren't you happy?" Elmer asked as he paused the game before his Chimpanzee died by toxic gas.**

**"You guys why in the world would I be on the top 5 list of girls. This is an important thing at the moment." she said in a thinking way." The list is made up out of votes by the student body every month. Why would they choose me." She said, then suddenly she gasped and slumped on the couch "Unless it's a joke."**

**"But you are pretty. S****o why wouldn't they choose you. Your smart, pretty and funny." Timmy stopped and blushed as he realized what he said and he and Tootie blushed, while the rest looked at the couple suspiciously.**

**"Well thanks, Timmy but I still I think this could be a joke."**

**"Well I wouldn't worry about it I would love to see the queen take this piss take." Chester laughed, ****as the gang laughed with him.**

_**TRIXIE'S POV**_

**"AHHH FOR FUCK SAKE. HOW THE FUCK IS SHE ON THE FUCKING LIST!"****Trixie Tang screamed as she was with Veronica in her pink bedroom. they both wore their cheerleading outfits, as they were sitting on the bed.**

**"How the fuck is she on this list." Veronica said in amazement.**

**"Well, she wont be for long for long." Trixie said with a growl.**

**"What do you plan on doing"**

**"Dont you worry about it" Trixie said in a devilish tone.**

**"well I wouldn't do anything yet if Turner and her friends are in the way." Veronica intergected.**

**"My dear Veronica, you have a lot to learn. With are popularity we can always get what we want. Now what i plan to do is...**

* * *

**WHAT WILL TRIXIE DO? WILL SHE BREAK THE GANG? WILL SHE DO SOMETHING TO TOOTIE? WILL TIMMY BE ABLE TO HANDLE WHAT COMES NEXT? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? TUNE IN!**

**JJcoolaid**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Feelings Can Change_**

**_After School_**

**"Wow. She will never stop to amaze me, will she?" Timmy asked the gang as he slumped down on his checkered pink and white bean bag and took off his pink cap.**

**The gang was at their official treehouse behind the city dumpsters. You might be wondering _'Why behind the dumpsters?'_ It's not as bad as you would think. Remember A.J was still a genius.**

**"I don't know." Sanjay shrugged. "All I know is that music is the greatest way to think about stuff." Sanjay suggested as stood up from his green bean bag chair and went to the big sonic boom stereo that was in the corner of the tree house.**

**"Oh, what about Chip Skylark and the BFG's?" Tootie suggested as she stood up from her checkered pink and purple bean bag to find the DVD case for the song she wanted.**

**Chester spoke up.**

**"I swear that's the sixth band this year. I wonder why he can't get along with his co-workers."**

**"I talked to him the other day, but he seemed distracted with Vicky." Timmy mentioned. "I never thought I would say that."**

**"I can't seem to find it." Tootie said, disappointed and sat back down.**

**"It wouldn't matter the stereo isn't working." Sanjay said. A.J stood up from his light blue bean bag and examined the stereo.**

**"It would take me at least two days to fix it."**

**"Oh well, let's just talk." Elmer suggested, as he was sitting on his brown bean bag, while he was massaging his face with cream. A.J had made this for him for his boil to shrink and it did more than shrink it, in fact it got rid of it! He just had to rub it on every month.**

**"Does anyone feel that we were being watched today?" Tootie asked her friends, as her eyes panned around the circle formation that they were in.**

**"Actually, yeah. Veronica and Trixie were glaring at us today." Chester added, while he was at the microwave in the kitchen, heating up some hot wings.**

**"Maybe because of the list." Timmy interjected.**

**"It just feels so different being recognised at school. Even seniors started to talk to me." Tootie said "And I even asked people if they voted for me; some said no, some said they didn't vote at all."**

**"So it's still a mystery of how you got on the list." AJ said, looking pensive. "Someone must have hacked into the website's mainframe or something."**

**"Well whomever it was, they were right to put you on the list." Sanjay said.**

**"Yeah." everyone agreed. Tootie blushed.**

**"Aww, you guys; thanks!" Tootie thanked bashfully. Timmy glared at the rest of the boys.**

**"I'm gonna go outside." Timmy said to his friends and walked out slowly.**

**"What's up with him?" Tootie asked suspiciously. They all shrugged.**

**"I'm gonna talk to him." she said and walked out.**

**"Awkward." Chester said, stuffing his face with hot wings.**

* * *

**WHAT WILL THEY TALK ABOUT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

**JJcoolaid**

**P.S: BETA READ BY irresistiblecookie.**

**Also, i've made a poll which is up on my profile. If you want, please vote on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings Can Change**

**Beta read by Irre****sistibleCookie**

* * *

**Timmy leaned against the treehouse, drawing a cigarette and lighter from his front right pocket, lighting it.**

**"What have I said about your health, Timmy Turner?!" a voice was heard. "What's wrong Timmy? What happened?" Tootie faced him.**

**"Nothing," he replied, taking a puff of his cigarette, "just thinking about stuff."**

**"Well it has to be something! You can't just come out the treehouse like that." Tootie sounded concerned."You know," she started. "you can always talk to me." She leaned back against the treehouse, next to Timmy.**

**After a moment, Timmy spoke up. "Don't worry about it," he replied, changing the subject. "What do you think Trixie's planning? She's been flirting with me all day. She was even trying to show off her knickers at me, by wearing those short skirts in English! Has she lost her mind?"**

**"Well, she is definitely planning something," Tootie was in deep thought. Suddenly, the answer came to her.**

**"_Well, that_ was easy to solve," she sassed. "She hates me since I'm on the list. So, she thinks if she steals you away from me," She blushed at her statement, before continuing, "and the group, of course; she thinks it could end the group."**

**Timmy finished his cigarette, as soon as she had finished hers. He threw it in the puddle, by their feet. This was also one of the many reasons why he had feelings for her. She had an ability no one else had, that made her stand out from all others: she was able to solve many things as quickly as possible.**

**"Well if this is the case, her plan is absolute _bullshit_!**

**"Do you really think I wouldn't notice?" Tootie smirked.**

**"Nothing gets past you, does it?" He smirked back, then chuckled coldly at her. "I just felt the need to go out," he said. "I was thinking of something, which got me a bit frustrated, then I went to have a smoke. No biggie."**

**She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but then she decided she would talk about this later in the week. "Alrighty then," Tootie tried to smile, "you're fine now,"**

**"Yeah, I am," Timmy replied.**

**"Good, because I think we should go inside."**

**"Why? Is it cold?" Timmy teased, walking up to her, with a smile on his face.**

**"No," She blushed, with a smile on her face. "Chester might eat the fridge."**

**"That's impossible!" Timmy exclaimed. "There are like...30 chicken wings and 20 ribs in th-Oh yeah, we better go inside." Timmy realized what the current situation was.**

**They both laughed and walked back into the treehouse. Timmy sat on his beanbag chair, sighing, while Tootie went into the kitchen. A few seconds later Elmer broke the silence. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.**

**"Yeah, I'm good," Timmy replied. This was not a lie: he really did feel better.**

**Tootie emerged from the kitchen, in a bad mood. "Chester!" she exclaimed, "How could you?!"**

**"Sorry," Chester apologised, glancing down at his body. He was covered in barbecue sauce, from head to toe.**

**"You got it on your shoes," Sanjay noticed.**

**Everybody laughed, as Chester ran to the bathroom to clean up.**

* * *

**I am so sorry for months to wait for this but I didnt have internet until now. I know you might want to ask questions but the questions you should be asking yourselves are: WHY DOES CHESTER HAVE SUCH AN APPETITE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW AT SCHOOL? WHAT WILL TRIXIE DO NOW SINCE THE PLAN IS FIGURED OUT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME?**

**JJcoolaid**


	5. Chapter 5

Feelings Can Change

Beta read by IrresistibleCookie

* * *

Dimmsdale High School

Timmy and his friends sat together, at their usual table. The cafeteria, full of conversations from gossip to the newest video games, stopped suddenly, as the grey cafeteria doors sprang open, and a velvet red carpet appeared. Two burly men came out in the smartest black suits with black tinted glasses, one on one side of the doors and the other one on the other. Trixie Tang came into the room. The students stayed quiet as Trixie's friends followed her.

"We are not worthy!" the students chanted in unison, except Timmy and his friends. They sat down at Timmy's and the others' table.

"She really is that shallow," Tootie commented. "I remember us chanting that years ago, and now she's made it school policy for it to happen every time she goes somewhere at school."

"I'm not surprised," Chester replied. "What I don't believe is how she got her dad to take over the mall. And for a hot dog, you're paying 4 dollars. That's a ripoff!"

Elmer rolled his eyes. "Stop complai-"

Before Elmer could finish his sentence, a cheese pizza was thrown in the air and had landed on top of Trixie Tang's long, black hair. Cheese dripped onto her shoulder. A loud screeching rang in the cafeteria, as students trying to repress a laugh, or were surprised at the moment, stopped what they were doing.

"Food fight!" a random voice was heard.

All kinds of food were thrown - from spaghetti and meatballs, to tofu. Tootie and Timmy took cover under the table, while the others joined in.

"I thought you would join in," Tootie said.

"Mom said if I come home one more time with messy, stained clothes, she said she'd kick me out," Timmy replied.

"Why?" Tootie asked, laughing to herself.

"She said it was a pain to clean my clothes last time."

"You sly bitch!"

A girl's screeching voice was heard. Tootie and Timmy turned around to see Trixie Tang, angry. The cheese pizza was still on her head and many other foods - which Timmy and Tootie couldn't identify - were all over her purple jumper and short black skirt.

"What do you want, Trixie?" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Your slut threw that pizza!" Trixie said to Timmy, pointing at Tootie.

"First of all, I'm not his slut, and second: why would I do that?" Tootie defended.

"Because you're jealous."

"Yeah, like I'm ever jealous of you," Tootie smirked.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face."

"Why should I?"

"I will kill you and your friends too." An evil smirk grew on her face.

"We already figured out your plan - it wouldn't work anyway." Timmy and Trixie smirked

Trixie glared. "Watch these next few days, both of you," she threatened.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise!"

Moments later, the food fight came to a halt, as a booming voice erupted throughout the cafeteria.

"Who is responsible for this!"

All eyes looked at Mr. Chase in silence.

"Well, who wa-"

He stopped as a meatball fell from the food-covered ceiling onto his hair.

* * *

Thanks a lot guys for following my story and for waiting so patiently for these chapter. Im shocked by how many people have read my story. Thanks again and remember to Read &amp; Review!

JJcoolaid


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings Can Change

A/N I am very sorry why this took long. Ive been busy with homework and other personal matters but no worrys. Im back. ALSO, CHECK MY POLL PLEASE AND VOTE! And don't forget to R&amp;R...

* * *

_Dimmsdale High School After School_

Timmy and Tootie both were sitting on one of the school beches, outside of the school gates. They were both on Tootie's laptop, on the Popular Kids gossip page. They had heard from a junior about a page containing info on the Top 5 Girls. Timmy said it would be ideal to look, while they wait on their other friends and their verdict about what some people called, The Great Battle of Dimsdale or some rubbish like that.

"I'm scrolling down but I cant seem to find this -Wait! Found it!" Tootie waited for the link to open on a new page, "I feel sad for the others and how we got free," Tootie said sadly.

"Yea. I'm actualy wondering how we only got a warning. Its like some unknown force is watching other us. The way Mr Chase was called to the office and said we could go when he came back." Timmy said.

"Why is this thing taking so long!" a irritated Tootie exclaimed.

"Calm down Tootie. Im sure it will load up soon." Timmy looked down at Tootie. Timmy then mumbled something that he would soon regret.

"You look so hot when your mad."

"What!" Tootie then turned abrubtly and looked at him weirdly. "What did you say? It sounded like you said someone looked hot,"

Timmy had to put his brain to work if he wanted to save this. He had to think of something; He had to think quickly. But what!?

"My mom!" he exclaimed. Tootie jumped. She gave him a look.

"You find it hot, when your moms mad!" she exclaimed with disbelief. Her eyes were like a deer caught in headlights.

"NO! YES! NO!?" he began to bable and stuter, resembling his old school teacher Mr Crooker. A sophmore was walking by and saw and heard this. The girl, who had red long hair with blue eyes wearing a purple dress, looked at timmy with troubling eyes.

"Your a sick person! Are you trying to upset your girlfriend!" she called out to them. She glared with disgust and walked off but not before throwing a stone at timmy's head.

Tootie was so embarresed, Timmy could only blush and laugh nervously, while rubbing his head from where the stone had hit.

"How about we do this tomorrow," Tootie said quietly and left, blushing.

Timmy sat by himself thinking; _Fuck_

_Next Day_

Chester was walking up to his locker, when a note was passed to him by someone. He looked up at the person. She had ruby lips, caramel skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. She was quite short. She was speaking but Chester could not respond. He began to scratch his wrist, something he did when nervous.

"Are you ok," she asked concerned. Her voice sweet and anjalic.

"Um... yea yea," he broke out of her trance. She handed him a note.

"Its anymounous. Bye!" while walking, she waved and smiled.

Chester read it with curosity. His eyes were like a deer caught in headlights. He had to show this to his friends. Urgently.


	7. Chapter 7

Feelings Can Change

Timmy and Tootie and Chester huddled together in regestration, as they examined the note carefully, like it was a diamond ring.

"Could be a trap from Trixie," Timmy said.

"It could be written by a sophmore or a junior; defiently not a senior!" said Tootie.

"I like their handwriting; very neat," Chester said.

"Too neat if you ask me. Also, who in the world would call themselves the Blonde Panther!" Tootie replied.

"Well at least there is one thing we can do; talk to girls who have blonde hair," Timmy concluded.

Chester then said " I'm gonna find that girl I was talking about," he began to stare into space and started to droll like a dog and had hearts for eyes. Timmy and Tootie gave him a look. Soon he began to run out the classroom and in to the halls of Dimsdale High School.

Tootie felt uncomfortable with Timmy, when Chester had left for a few seconds and Timmy could sense it but hoped that fate would be on his side for just this moment. It didn't happen.

"Timmy," Tootie nearly spoke inaudibly, "Can we talk about yesterday?"

A bead of sweat began to form on his forhead.

"Look," Timmy started, "I'm sorry about yesterday. That never was meant to happen, it just sort of came out." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yea, Timmy is there something that I need to know or even the group, needs to know," Tootie looked at him, "beacause you would never blurt something like that, unless your hiding something from me or even from anybody else."

"Well there is this one tiny thing I should tell you," Timmy began to get nervous again a 2 sweat beads began to form on his forhead.

"Well then tell me. We are friends and friends can talk friends, so what is it," Tootie looked into Timmy's eyes. Timmy felt like she was staring in to his soul. Both staring in to each others eyes. Timmy felt right at that moment to pounce on her with a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, screaming was heard throughout the school and a gun shot rang through the ears of the student body of Dimsdale High School.

Both, Timmy and Tootie gasped in terror.

Timmy wispered in to Tootie's ears "We got find the gang,"

Just on cue, their friends entered into the classroom. From the corridors you could see teachers, students, and even parents running for there lives, as another gun shot was heard. They all looked at each other and smiled but frowned as another gun shot was heard; all of them began to run out of the classroom and merged with other people a like, either screaming, crying or even both, running throughout the corridors.

As they began to see the main school doors open they saw heaps of worried parents to ambulances to police to even camera crues, all busy in the school parking lots or on the road.

Timmy looked up to a tree and realised that there were two pink and green squirrels on top of a tree branch, both with concerned looks on their faces. Timmy then realised that his fairies were back from there break but didnt see a baby pruple squirrel but then thought that it would be at home due to so much drama going on.

As Timmy's friends were lead by police somehwere safe, he went to the tree and began talking to the animals.

"Oh sport, we came as soon as we heard it from Fairy World," the pink animal beagn to turn in to its original form, with a puff of smoke. The green animal did the same thing.

"Cosmo, Wanda you weren't meant to come back till tomorrow," Timmy said, surprised.

The green and pink, now fairys, looked at him; The green fairy, whose name was Cosmo, began to cry hysterically. The pink fairy, whose name was Wanda, beagn to give Timmy a hug.

"Oh sport, we would have to come and split the vacation short if your in trouble, and with Poof, we had to live him with Mama Cosma to get here,"

"I'm just glad your ok!" Cosmo shouted.

"Look how about we find your friends and go home, sport,"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY AND STAY TUNE TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THINK OF THE QUESTIONS YOU COULD ASK;WHAT HAPPENED TO TRIXIE AND HER FRIENDS? WAS IT THEIR DOING? WHEN WILL TIMMY TALK TO TOOTIE STAY TUNED!

JJcoolaid

P.S. CHECK OUT MY POLL FROM MY PROFILE!


	8. Chapter 8

Feelings Can Change

The group of frienbds huddled in their treehouse in front of the 60 inch, flat screen, Sony TV they had, to see if there was any more information about the shooting that happened at their high school early that morning. There parents had called them all together asking in distress if they were ok and said they could still do what they wanted, as long as, they stood clear from school grounds.

Tootie bit her lip in anticipation, as a advert for shaving cream came on. The rest looked annoyed.

Chester beagn to get impatiant, "When is this news report gonna come on!" just as soon as he said this, the news bulletin came. everyone sat in silence and watched.

**Hello, and welcome to Dimsdale News at six, this is Chet Ubetcha giving you the Dimsdale News. Today in the early morning, between 9a.m and 9.15a.m, there was a shooting reported from Dimsdale High School. students teachers and parents a like ran as fast as they could as 2 gunshots were heard inside the school. It is reported by police that no one had seen the culprit or culprits, that caused this. Police officals also say they do not have any clues except a piece of paper that was found by the headteacher. On it was a name, 'Blonde Panther', in black writing and can only guess it was only a distraction as no one was repored dead or injured.**

The group of friends had a sigh of relief on their faces but then all heads turned to the piece of paper that was on the table near the front door.

"I guess we got a mystery to solve," Tootie said while putting on her sunglasses. There was silence as all eyes turned to her.

Chester shook his head in despair.

"If you were trying to be cool there, Tootie, it didnt work." he sighed.

"Oh shut up Chester" she pouted. The rest of friends smiled, while Timmy chuckled.

* * *

**SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AT LEAST 1 TO 2K.**

**P.S. CHECK OUT MY POLL FROM MY PROFILE! Which is the best couple in Fairly OddParents?**

JJcoolaid


	9. Chapter 9

Feelings Can Change

**_3 days later..._**

"Well, back to jail." Chester said with sadness as his friends walked in to their classroom for registration.

"Yea, I guess so." Elmer said in agreement. " I thought we would have a whole week off. I mean that those who were trumatised from the event could deal with it and have time to talk to people."

Tootie nodded in agreement. "I thought we would get a week but all the teachers agreed that as soon as the police finished doing what they needed to do here, they wanted the school week to go back to normal." Tootie then shrugged.

"We still need to do our own investigation about the 'Blonde Panther' and if they are the one that cordinated the shooting." Timmy added to his friends as he sat down at a desk.

"How the hell are we supose to carry this out. I have no clue how to start this." Sanjay added.

"AJ what do you think we should do first?" Chester asked. Everyone looked at AJ. He thought for a moment while looking down. Then looked up at his friends.

"This might be risky but how about I go through the school records of everybodys handwriting of all the students in this school." AJ replied. "Or I try to get the D.N.A. from the paper and get all the students D.N.A. some how..." His voice became quieter "I really don't know what to do!"

Chester sat down at a desk and thought for a moment. "How about we gather alien intelligence!" he exclaimed.

His friends looked at him in shock, despair as their mouths were all in 'O' shapes and their eyebrows sticking up as they tried to figure out what happens in their friend's head

"We'll do that as a 'Plan E', yeah Chester?" Tootie asked as she held on to his shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that. It could work." Chester looked at his friends as they cringed or smiled nervously. "It could!"

"Anyway, l will try to start that today. Not the alien thing but you know..." AJ announced.

* * *

I know I said I'll make this chapter a bit longer but in the next one I promise it will be longer and much better since it will be about the investigation!

PLEASE R AND R AND VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!

JJcoolaid


	10. Chapter 10

Feelings Can Change!

**_Later that day..._**

"Cosmo, Wanda! I need your help." Timmy said into his bag. It was now Lunch and he decided that he would meet his friends outside to eat later as the staff didn't trust the students yet by themselves since 'The Great Battle of Dimsdale' as some students were still mentioning it as at their own times around the school.

Two green and pink books grew faces. The pink book called Wanda replied, "What's up Sport, what's wrong?"

The green book spoke up, "Oh I know what it is!" he exclaimed. "It's Tootie isn't!"

Timmy blushed but then sent daggers from his eyes to the green book called Cosmo. "Don't start! Anyway I wish that AJ..." Timmy was interrupted by a beeping nose.

"Sorry Sport, we just got a call from Jorgen; it seems urgent. We'll speak later at home.", and with that the two books vanished in a purple cloud.

Timmy, with annoyance in his voice exclaimed, "What the hell am I going to do now!" Timmy then closed his bag and walked back outside from the corridors of the school.

Timmy needed help from his fairies if he and his friends were going to figure out who this 'Blonde Panther' person was, but it looked like they would have to carry it out themselves.

He soon caught up to the gang, who were sitting around a circular, old, wooden table discussing what their plans would be for today.

"Well what I've done is..."

"Yea, yea let's do this. Rock on!" Sanjay said with excitement as the group looked at him disturbingly. He lowered his head slowly frowning.

AJ spoke up after the weird outburst. "Long story short I can track are culprit that made the note!" his finger went high in the air.

"With what, your nose! Show us your new do-hickey then." Tootie said.

AJ bought out two pink sunglasses. The rest looked in awe, then in confusion. AJ noticed.

"Trust me." was his only response and handed them to Tootie and Timmy. "To activate them, you put them on and say 'activate'."

"Very original (!)" was Chester's response.

"Shut up! Anyway, it will be like normal sunglasses but you're able to see whose DNA matches with the note's print. It can also give other info about the person at random."

"Cool," was Timmy and Tootie's response simultaneously. Tootie blushed.

* * *

JJcoolaid


End file.
